Twilight
by LovelyOblivian13
Summary: The darker side of Pixie Hollow is revealed, as Twi is introduced to a shady figure. Rated T, both Twi and Artemis are my OCs and I own nothing. I suck at summaries


This is a darker tale of Pixie Hollow, of darker characters and events. This is not Tinkerbell centered. It is about the dark fairy named Twilight, or Twi as she prefers. And the group of fairies noone wants.

It was the day of her arrival, she was brought by the wind fairies to the circle where she would soon stand. But a stray wind picked up and took the petal outside of the light, having a corner of it touch the shadows, staining it with dark. Queen Clarion brought it back over into the center of the hollow. And before long, where the petal was, a pale skinned, black haired girl stood. She was a tiny fairy, dressed in a purple dress, and on her right arm, near her wrist, was a red tatoo like mark. It looked like like a type of X, but it had one curved point. She looked up at Queen Clarion with night blue eyes.

"Hello, small one." Clarion said

"Hello, ow! My wrist." The fairy said, clutching her wrist with the red mark on it.

"It's just a birthmark, it.. means nothing." The Queen was hesitant to answer.

"So, where am I?" She asked after the Queen had shown her how to use her wings.

"You are at Pixie Hollow, within our Great Tree. And over here is where you will find your talent."

She looked around the circle of talents, she went to water, tinker, and fast flying, they weren't her talent. So she went to see if she was autumn or winter or spring, she wasn't. She went to music, and others, until all that was left was light. She went over to it, it began to glow, brighter and brighter, until it burnt out and fizzled to and ember.

"Your Majesty, what does that mean?" She asked

"It means that you are without a talent."

"Without a talent? Then what will I do?" the small fairy asked

"I will find a place for you. Ah, you still need a name, little one." The elegant fairy stated, "Ah, we shall call you Twilight. Excuse me, dear, I have some things I need to take care of."

Twilight nodded, "Please, before you go, tell me where I can stay."

Clarion motioned for Tink to come down, "Tink will show you to your house, ok?"

Twilight nodded again and followed Tink to Tinker's Nook (A/N: I can't remember the exact name of the place.) where her little house was.

"Tinkerbell is your name right?" Tink nodded, "Can you tell me why I don't have a talent?"

Tink shook her head, "I'm sorry, no I can't. But don't be discouraged, Twilight-"

"Call me Twi." She smiled, slightly.

The next morning, Twi was shown where she was going to be working for the time being. It was a binding shop. There she helped tinkers bind books, jewelry together, sew clothing, and do other odd things like that. She mainly took what needed to be bound to the back room where the tinkers were.

One day, a strange boy came into the shop. His hair was nearly navy blue rather than black, his eyes were charcol. He wore a trench coat of dark grey, boots of dark brown, and the rest of his outfit was of dark colours, mainly blacks, blues, and browns.

"Hello, this is Piony's Binding Shop right?" his voice was silky and deep.

"Yes, what do you need bound?" her voice was far from silky, but it was still pretty.

"Oh, I don't need anything bound, but I need to know if you're Twi." His charcol eyes, met hers, she felt a chill run up and down her spine.

"How did you know? I haven't even been here a day, how could you have known who I was?" She was surprised that this boy, that she'd never seen before, knew her name.

"I have sources, but I need to know something. Your right arm, does it have an X on it? Red, perhaps with a curly point?" He smirked.

Her eyes widened as she grabbed her right arm, she covered her mark with makeup so noone would notice, "Tell me who you are, and how you know so much about me."

He smiled, "My name is Artemis, and I can't tell you how I know so much, but I can show you. Only after you prove worthy."

"Worthy? How is that?" She raised an eyebrow

"I need to be sure, that you are who you say you are."

"I am Twi, got it. But I don't exactly get what you mean."

"It's as simple as I want to know you better." He winked at her as he walked out the door.

"So I can expect you tomorrow?" She asked

He grinned as he nodded and left the shop.

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING! Twi is my OC, as is Artemis! **


End file.
